I Will Be Loved, Tonight
by polgara-5
Summary: After years of fighting Voldemort, Ron and Hermione find time for each other.


This is a songfic. Which is really odd that I would write one cause I usually don't care for them. But this little story popped into my head one day as I was running errands and the damn thing wouldn't leave until I wrote it down.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I also don't own the song I Will Be Loved, it's from the musical I Love You, You're Perfect, Now Change.

spoilers: none really, this takes place long after they have graduated.

Rated: PG-13

I Will Be Loved Tonight

The war against Voldemort was finally over. The last ten years after the infamous trio had graduated from Hogwarts had been filled with fierce battles and uncertain outcomes. But they had made it through mostly unscathed.

Ron and Hermione were sitting in her auror's office finishing up paperwork when the redhead suddenly asked, "what are you doing for dinner tonight 'Mione?"

"I'm not sure," she answered wearily. "Maybe I'll just order something, I don't really feel like cooking. Why?"

"Want to join me for dinner?"

"That sounds fine. What time would you like me to meet you at the Burrow?"

"No, not at the Burrow."

"Then where?"

"I thought I'd pick you up and take you out."

Hermione felt her breath catch and her heart skip a beat. "You mean like a date?"

Ron felt a blush creep onto his cheeks as he shyly said, "yeah, like a date."

__

Well pop the champagne

Break out the cologne

Turn up the moonlight

And turn off the phone

She just stared at him and felt her heart pound against her ribs, she just knew he could hear it. A slow smile spread across her face. "Sure."

A look of relief crossed the redhead's face as he said, "pick you up at six, at your place."

Hermione could just nod.

He signed the last paper then apparated out of the room.

She quickly finished up her work and apparated to her apartment. She began to feel giddy as she began to get ready for her date with Ron.

__

Well what a surprise

A man is in sight

And I will be loved tonight

A couple of times during battle she and Ron had been forced into cramped hiding places. During those times he would put his arms around her in a protective manner and she would feel so safe there. Tonight she was hoping that the embrace would be a slightly more intimate one.

__

To fondle his skin

To savor his lips

The need to be with him, to be held while she slept, and to wake next to him had grown so great that had Ron waited another day or two she would have been the one asking him out. 

__

To nuzzle his chin

To move with his hips

He had changed so much from the first time she had met him on the train to Hogwarts. He was no longer uncertain of himself and jealous of others. But had grown into a strong confident young man who was always reaching out to help others.

__

Our words will be soft

As we softly ignite

And I will be loved tonight

The brunette felt a warmth growing inside. This was the first sign of the war truly being over.

They had all been so busy that none of them had a lot of free time to socialize or to act on any feelings of attraction. She had known about her feelings for Ron for quite some time but had never had the luxury to do anything about them.

__

You can go from week to week

You can go from year to year

Despite the fact that they were fighting to preserve the wizarding way of life and the muggles, their schedule left precious little time for them to exercise the same liberties.

__

Not a hand placed on your cheek

Not a whisper in your ear

She didn't have time to concentrate on her needs while gathering intelligence or conducting raids. Her duties as an auror occupied most of her brain activity during the day.

__

You can make it through okay

You can live and laugh and flirt

But Hermione could remember the times when at the end of the day all she wanted was to be held and told that everything was going to work out. To have someone waiting for her at home instead of her empty place where she had a hard time keeping her one plant alive.

__

It's quite easy in the day

It's just the nights, that always hurt

However, tonight would be different. She would have a chance to be Hermione Granger a single, beautiful young woman out on a date with a man she had loved for years.

__

So let darkness come

Cause that will be fine

For I'll have a soul entangled with mine

Tonight everything that she had been fighting for over the past ten years would finally be happening for her. She was determined to enjoy the night to its fullest.

__

We'll do as we please

And please hold me tight

As she finished applying her lipstick she heard a knock at her front door.

__

For I will be loved

She grabbed her purse and a shawl before opening the door.

__

I will be loved

Ron's eyes were full of love as he said, "you look absolutely stunning, 'Mione."

__

Yes, I will be loved 

Tonight

The End


End file.
